Acorralado
by Kokoro No Shimai
Summary: [One-Shot] ¿Se han preguntado cuantos héroes se necesitan para acorralar a un gato? O mejor aun... ¿Cuantos mas harán falta para que este se confiese por fin? [Adrinette]


**Oh santo cielo, sentimos tanta vergüenza... ¡Casi un año sin subir ningún fanfic! D: Pero de verdad que estábamos super ocupaditas uwu, Zoteria no tenia internet porque se mudo recientemente, y yo... pues desde hace tres meses soy madre :3 (Si, tenemos 25 añotes jajaja) y por esa razón casi no tengo tiempo porque mi pequeño es vampiro y trato de descansar de dia todo lo que puedo xD**

**Sin embargo, mi deseo de escribir aun están intactos, así que logre crear aunque sea un one shot para no dejar desamparados a nuestros queridos lectores :'3**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

**Declaimer:**

**Nota: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

**One Shot**

**"_Acorralado_"**

—¿Realmente todo esto es necesario, nena?

—Absolutamente—contesto una voz femenina que desprendía seguridad.

—No se... me parece un poco loco, ademas de extremista.

Se escucho un bufido exasperado.

—_Mon dieu_, loco es no haber actuado antes—murmuro una segunda voz femenina que parecía estar algo indignada.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con eso—hablo alguien mas, pero esta vez una segunda voz masculina.

Decir que Adrien estaba confundido era poco.

No podía hacer otra cosa mas que escuchar como hablaban en su presencia, como si él no estuviera.

Agregando que estaba atado en una silla y con los ojos vendados.

Diría que lo habían secuestrado... sino existiera el detalle de que reconocía todas aquellas voces a la perfección.

—Chicos, por favor...

Todos guardaron silencio, como si apenas se percataron que el rubio estaba con ellos.

—Quítenle la venda. Tengo una agenda apretada esta noche como para perder más mi valioso tiempo en esta tontería.

Adrien iba a preguntar algo, pero prefirió callar cuando escucho pasos que se dirigían hacia él y desataban la venda de sus ojos. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz de aquella habitación.

Y lo primero que vio fue a los héroes de parís sentados en el sofá mirándolo fijamente.

Carapace se encontraba en un extremo, luego había un espacio vacío antes de Queen Bee, y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño confundido al ver a Nathaniel a un lado de la reina.

Vale, todo eso se estaba poniendo cada vez más extraño.

Rena Rougue que se encontraba a sus espaldas camino hasta el sofá, y sin despegar la filosa mirada de él, tomo asiento entre los portadores de la tortuga y la abeja.

—También podrían desatarme—sugirió observando la habitación.

Alzo las cejas al reconocerla al instante.

¿Qué hacia él allí?

—Ni hablar, Agreste—repuso Rena llamando su atención dejando ir su trasformación, seguida de los otros dos héroes. Los Kwamis se fueron volando seguramente a una habitación cercana—De ahí no te moverás dentro de un largo rato.

Adrien suspiro resignado. Sinceramente no se había esperado que precisamente esa noche mientras se hacia la cena en su propio departamento de estreno, Queen Bee entro sigilosamente para paralizarlo con su trompo, y junto a los otros dos héroes se lo llevaran cubriendo su vista, creyendo que no sabía quiénes eran.

—¿Puedo preguntar del porque de todo esto?

—Dude, ¿Te has dado cuenta que la próxima semana comenzaremos la universidad?—hablo Nino relajado, mientras que Alya permanecía a su lado con los brazos cruzados y algo tensa, lista para saltarle encima y arrancarle la garganta de un mordisco.

El modelo medito eso, y la verdad no hallo nada que fuera motivo suficiente para haberlo secuestrado y atado en una silla.

—¿Y que con eso?—pregunto totalmente confundido.

—Marinette, ¿Ese nombre te suena por casualidad?—murmuro Alya entrecerrando los ojos.

Uh...

Adrien se movió incomodo en su asiento apartando la mirada.

Ese tema...

—Adrikins, cariño, eres mi amigo. Por eso estoy dispuesta a pasar por toda esta tontería para que por fin quites esa mirara patética y triste de tus ojos. Definitivamente no te luce—comento Chloé arqueando una ceja.

Trago hondo, tenía que haberse imaginado que esto alguna vez sucedería.

Claro, jamás pensó que sería así de... extremista como había escuchado decir a Nino al principio.

Había tenido la mirada de sus amigos clavada en su nuca desde hacía dos semanas. Pero intento fingir naturalidad todo ese tiempo, pretendiendo también que nada le estaba afectando en su vida diaria.

Repentinamente una idea se cruzo en su cabeza, y comenzó a mirar en toda direcciones con esperanza de salir de todo ese asunto prácticamente ileso, hasta tener la oportunidad de trazar un buen plan para escapar de todos ellos.

—Plagg no vendrá a tu llamado. Esta muy feliz en una cita con doce kilos de camembert—la pelirroja sonrió con auto eficiencia.

_Merde_...

Lo tenían todo fríamente calculado.

—Solo queremos guiarte por buen camino, aunque no es asunto nuestro para variar.

Llevo su mirada a Nathaniel, que no sabía en qué pintaba todo esto.

El joven pelirrojo alzo las manos en un símbolo de paz.

—A mi me arrastro Chloé. Así que como tú, no tengo más remedio que colaborar—comento el pintor encogiendo tranquilamente los hombros mientras la rubia asentía con una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

No tenía escapatoria alguna.

Ahora podía dejar a un lado el pánico para dejar paso al terror.

Definitivamente no quería tener esa conversación. Decir en voz alta lo que lo mantenía desvelado por las noches sería un gran tormento.

—Ríndete, Adrien, te _agarramos_.

El rubio hizo una mueca al ver la expresión burlona de Alya al usar su juego de palabras en su contra.

Debía de admitir que ya no le hacía tanta gracia.

Alzo la mirada hacia su mejor amigo de manera suplicante, pero este simplemente se encogió de hombros con una expresión despreocupada.

_Tortuga, traidora..._

Pensó entornando los ojos.

—Admítelo de una vez, gato.

—No sé de lo que me estás hablando.

Pero la mirada acusadora de todos lo hizo suspirar una vez más.

—Vale, está bien. Les aclarare de una vez y por todas que no me gusta Marinette Dupain Cheng—dijo muy seguro de sus palabras.

Los cuatro lo miraron sorprendidos.

Chloé y Alya fruncieron los ceños arrugando sus narices, Nathaniel solo ladeo la cabeza algo confundido, y finalmente Nino era el más relajado del grupo.

Las chicas iban comentar algo muy poco convencidas de sus palabras.

Pero Adrien las interrumpi casi en seguida.

—En realidad estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella—agacho la cabeza derrotado con un rubor en sus mejillas.

Nuevamente todo quedo en silencio, pero eso no duro mucho tiempo porque Alya se levanto de un salto del sofá con una pose de victoria y los ojos centelleantes de euforia.

—¡Sí! ¡Lo sabia!—exclamo la pelirroja con una sonrisa diga de un zorro.

Chloé bufo levemente cruzando sus piernas.

—Todos lo sabíamos, Cesaire.

Alya ignoro el comentario de la rubia para volver a su asiento con su sonrisa de astucia.

—No me vas a quitar esta satisfacción tan fácilmente, Bourgeois.

Adrien solo quería escapar.

Admitir eso en voz alta, amenazaba con derretirle el rostro de lo sonrojado que estaba.

¿Y él se hacía llamar Chat Noir?

Qué vergüenza.

—¿Entonces por qué no te le has declarado?—pregunto curioso Nathaniel arqueando una ceja.

El rubio se encogió ante aquella pregunta, no queriendo responderla realmente.

Sin embargo, sabía que no tenía mas remedio.

—A Marinette le gusta otra persona—un toque de tristeza podía persivirse en su voz.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Adrikins?—Chloé tranquilamente comenzó a pasar un brillo a sus impecables uñas, viniendo siempre preparada.

—Por favor, hasta yo pude notarlo—contesto el modelo un poco irritado.

O más bien celoso.

—Creo que estas equivocado—le dijo Nathaniel, mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia a su lado, y él mismo comenzó aplicarle el brillo al verla como tenia problema con la izquierda.

—Que seas pintor no significa que tengas que pintarme las uñas, Nath—murmuro Chloé mirándolo con un mohín.

—Lo hago porque así lo deseo, _ma belle reine_—él con una sonrisa en sus labios hizo sonrojar a la joven.

Alya observo a la pareja para después posar sus ojos en su novio arrugando la nariz entre asqueada y empalagada.

—Ay si, Cesaire. No es como si tuviera que fingir ganas de vomitar cada vez que llamas "_baby green_" a Lahiffe en las patrullas—espeto la rubia con los labios fruncidos.

Adrien se pregunto cuando las portadoras de los Miraculous de la abeja y el zorro se llevarían bien, mientras Nino se ajusto su gorra, tratando inútilmente de ocultar su rostro sonrojado.

—Nena...

La pelirroja alzo las manos interrumpiendo la advertencia de su novio.

—Ya basta, no estamos aquí para discutir esto—los ojos café dorados se volvieron a posar en cierto rubio—Ahora, ¿De quién se supone que estás hablando, Adrien?

Todos lo miraron con atención.

Adrien parpadeo, como si para él fuera bastante obvio la respuesta.

—Pues de Luka.

Un silencio sepulcral reino en la habitación. Por un segundo el joven pensó que el tiempo se había detenido porque nadie parecía reaccionar, o siquiera moverse.

Hasta que alguien exploto.

—¡¿Qué?!—exclamo Alya ya de pie mirando como si hubiese perdido la cabeza.

—¿Es en serio?—murmuro la abeja con una ceja arqueada.

Hasta el mismo Nathaniel se había quedado con la boca abierta con un uña de su novia a media pintar.

Adrien le echo un vistazo a su mejor amigo, y este solamente tenía una sonrisa tonta, como si le pareciera divertido toda esa situación.

—A Marinette le gusta Luka, eso me quedo bastante claro hace mucho tiempo—dijo él tratando de ocultar el dolor que le producía ese hecho.

—Es decir, ¿Que no te has confesado a ella solo por eso?—pregunto Nathaniel estrechando la mirada tratando de comprenderlo.

—¿Y les parece poco?—contesto este con el ceño fruncido.

¿Todos estaban ciegos acaso?

—Adrien, eres un idiota—Chloé negó lentamente antes de soplar sus uñas para secarlas.

Nino obligo a Alya a sentarse lentamente, aunque ella estaba que lanzaba fuego por los ojos.

Y antes de que alguien más hablara, una ágil sombra entro por la ventana de la sala, cayendo en una pose imponente.

Los cinco quedaron con la boca abierta de la impresión, sobre todo Adrien.

—¿Viperion?—el rubio fruncio aun mas el ceño, viendo confundido a los demás.

—Definitivamente esto no me lo esperaba—susurro Chloé con una ceja arqueada.

El héroe con un ajustado traje de negro y verde, guardo su arma, y con una ligera sonrisa confiada camino hasta llegar a un lado del sofá.

—Creo que necesitan un poco de mi ayuda para resolver todo esto.

Y dicho esto una luz vaporosa paso por el cuerpo del héroe hasta dejar a un joven hombre de rebelde cabellera negra con las puntas teñidas de un bonito azul claro y ojos serenos del mismo color.

En seguida un Kwami muy parecido a una serpiente con ojos rectilíneos apareció a su lado.

—Es todo por hoy, Sass. Ve con los demás y diviértete.

El Kwami asintió sonriente dejando ver un par de colmillos.

—Es un placer—siseo contento antes de retirarse volando.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto Adrien estrechando la mirada, mientras los demás le prestaban mucha atención al recién llegado.

Luka se recostó en el apoyabrazos del sofá del lado de Nino, cruzando los tobillos y brazos.

—Alguien me pidió que echara una mano.

Adrien vio a su mejor amigo entre sorprendido y dolido.

—¡Nino! Creí que eras mi amigo—dijo de lo mas dramático.

El moreno salto en su asiento parpadeando recién saliendo del estupor.

—Hey, dude, te juro que yo no fui—se apresuro a decir.

—¡¿Entonces lo sabías?!—exclamo Alya con las manos en las caderas viendo a su novio con un aura asesina.

Nino trago hondo, asintiendo lentamente algo nervioso.

—No te preocupes. Esto lo hablaremos más tarde, bebe—una sonrisa maligna adornaba sus labios.

Pero la ligera risa de Luka llamo nuevamente la atención.

—Hey, no hay porque precipitarse—alzo ambas manos, para luego señalar al rubio—El que fue hablar conmigo fue tu Kwami.

—¿Plagg?—susurro Adrien atónito—¿Te fue a buscar?

Al parecer después tendría una muy larga charla con el Kwami por meter la nariz en sus asuntos.

Y sin queso de por medio.

Luka volvió a sentir con tranquilidad, como si no estuviera un muchacho amarrado en una silla en medio de una habitación semi a oscuras siendo interrogado por seis personas, digna de una escena policíaca.

—Al parecer te vio muy atormentado, y como parecías no querer escuchar a nadie sobre ese tema, me pidió presentarme y ayudar aclarar las cosas.

—Bendito sea Plagg—le susurro Nathaniel a Chloé lo cual esta sonrió.

—¿Él te pidió eso?—repitió el modelo, luego miro a los demás—¿Desde cuándo llevan planeando esto a mis espaldas?—pregunto con los entrecerrados y algo muy parecido a un puchero en los labios.

—Ehm... más o menos como unas dos semanas—contesto Nino descaradamente ajustándose nuevamente la gorra, ignorando la mirada pesada de su compañera.

—Pero aun no entiendo que hace Luka aquí—suspiro mirando al techo frustrado.

Chloé se palmeo la frente ya algo irritada.

—_Saint ciel_, Adrikins, que lento eres.

Luka volvió a sonreír, ya que al decir verdad la franco-china había tenido algo de razón cuando hablo con él.

—Adrien, yo no le gusto a Marinette—dijo negando suavemente—Somos amigos muy cercanos, pero eso es todo—agrego con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

Adrien lo miro con algo de sospecha.

—Nunca lo vi de esa manera.

Siempre había tratado de disimular su enojo o tristeza cuando los veía hablando demasiado cerca y prácticamente casi todo el tiempo.

—La misma Marinette me lo confesó.

Adrien iba a negarse nuevamente pero Alya lo interrumpió levantándose nuevamente de su asiento.

—_¡Mon dieu!_ La pobre chica a estado enamorada de ti desde que tenía como trece años—estaba claramente indignada y algo molesta—Pero tú siempre decías...

—...es una buena amiga—dijeron todos al unisonó completando la oración.

El rubio se encogió en su asiento ante ese crudo recordatorio.

Si, la verdad era un poco idiota.

—Estoy cansada de verla desanimada cuando se trata de ti, a pesar que nunca lo demuestra—dijo la morena con ojos llameantes—Mas de tres putos años—alzo su mano con los tres dedos para enfatizar sus palabras—Y cuando por fin correspondes sus sentimientos, ¡¿Vienes y dices que a ella le gusta Luka?!—ella se le iba a lanzar al pobre de Adrien, pero Nino rápidamente se levanto y paso su brazo por debajo de los suyos para sostenerla—¡Déjame, Nino! Le voy hacer un favor a Marinette—exclamo rabiosa forcejeando un poco.

Realmente Adrien temió por su vida, inclusive se hecho todo lo que pudo hacia atrás con verdadero pánico con el cabello en su nuca erizado como todo un gato acorralado.

Marinette podría ser la mismísima Ladybug, pero eso no impedía que su mejor amiga la defendiera con garras y dientes.

Literalmente.

—Calma, nena. Si cometes homicidio, no tendría sentido que lo hubiéramos secuestrado—el moreno trato de tranquilizarla. Sin embargo, la sonrisa en su rostro delataba que estaba más divertido que preocupado.

Alya resoplo aun molesta, pero acepto tomar asiento nuevamente junto a su novio. Pero no sin antes seguir mirando a Adrien como si quisiera ahorcarlo con sus propias manos.

Luka suspiro aun sonriendo con serenidad, y se acerco al rubio.

—Admito que al principio Marinette pareció estar un poco obsesionada contigo.

—¿Solo un poco?—se burlo Chloé riéndose por lo bajo.

Pero Nathaniel la reprendió con la mirada para que guardara silencio, y ella solo rodó los ojos secretamente divertida.

—Pero ha madurado bastante—continuo Luka ignorando a los demás—Sobre todo desde que supo quien eras realmente. Y la verdad lo ha tomado con bastante calma desde entonces—dijo mirando los confusos ojos esmeraldas—Yo solo le he dado un par de consejos, ayudándola a seguir adelante como lo han hecho todos, porque nunca se ha rendido contigo, y creo que jamas lo hará—poso una mano en su hombro transmitiéndole su apoyo—Ella realmente te quiere de corazón.

Adrien parpadeo viendo esos orbes turquesas llenos de sabiduría y serenidad, olvidando que Luka era unos años mayor que todos ellos.

—Por esa razón, Plagg, me pidió este favor. De una forma u otra sabía que si yo mismo no te decía esto, no ibas aceptarlo realmente—luego señalo a Chloé con la cabeza—Y ella quizás tenga algo de razón, y eres un poco lento—dijo midiendo con sus dedos índice y pulgar la pequeña medida mientras sonreía.

—Además de ciego—tosió disimuladamente Nathaniel ganándose una palmada de su compañera riendo como si hubiera echo alguna travesura.

El rubio los ignoro, y bajo la mirada meditando las palabras de Luka y analizando todo lo sucedido en el transcurso de esa loca noche.

Todos sus amigos no se hubieran esforzado con todo el tema del "secuestro" si realmente sintieran que estaban equivocados ¿Verdad?

No pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo.

Quizás ya era hora de dejarse guiar por simples suposiciones y escuchar sus sentimientos.

El sonido de un juego de llaves en una cerradura llamo la atención de todos que posaron sus ojos en la puerta principal.

Y Marinette encendió las luces tras abrir la puerta, quedándose paralizada al ver a todos sus amigos en su departamento.

Se prolongo un silencio bastante largo, hasta los Kwamis curiosos se asomaron desde el marco de la puerta de la sala.

—Trato de comprender lo que está pasando aquí, y de veras que lo intento—murmuro lentamente ella parpadeando aun con su mano en el picaporte.

Adrien sonrió nervioso al ver la mirada confundida de la franco-china antes de observar al grupo.

—¿Tenían que hacerlo en su departamento?—pregunto arqueando una ceja dorada.

Alya se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

—El plan B era amarrarlos a ambos hasta que te confesaras.

—Y en teoría, sería mucho más fácil sorprenderla aquí si no progresábamos contigo—comento Nathaniel.

Marinette cerró la puerta tras de sí con mucha lentitud, aun si poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Observando mejor la situación, deteniéndose en Adrien, apenas y percatándose de las ataduras que lo mantenían preso a la silla.

En seguida su mirada se estrecho.

—¿Lo secuestraron?

—Él sabía que éramos nosotros aunque lo trajimos en contra de su voluntad, así que básicamente, si, fue como un secuestro—dijo Nino algo pensativo.

—¡Les dije que no se entrometieran!—exclamo indignada la joven de rasgos asiáticos.

Chloé bufo.

—Eso les dije yo—comento señalándose a sí misma con la barbilla en alto.

—Pero si fuiste la primera en decir que si ibas ayudarnos con el plan—hablo de nuevo Nino mirando a la rubia confundido.

Chloé le lanzo una mirada asesina mientras Nathaniel se mordía el interior de la mejilla para evitar reirse.

—Te aseguro que todo fue por un bien mayor, chica—dijo esta vez Alya. Luego señalo a un rincón de la habitación—Además lo tenemos todo grabado para ti—agrego con una sonrisa y moviendo las cejas sugerentemente.

—Pues no me parece que se hayan metido a pesar que se los pedí amablemente, y de paso que hayan grabado—frunció el ceño con molestia.

—Solo quisimos ayudar—comento Luka con tranquilidad.

—Primero, no necesito ayuda de nadie—dijo alzando un dedo—Segundo, esto es ser ridículamente extremista—especto señalando modelo.

—Marinette...

La joven franco-china levanto la mano para callar lo que sea que iba a decir la pelirroja.

—Como dije antes, les pedí por las buenas que no se metieran. Ahora les pido que se vayan, y esta vez será por las malas—les dijo seriamente.

Adrien estaba en silencio, muy sorprendido.

Era una de las pocas veces que veía a Marinette realmente enojada.

—Pero...

—Tikki—llamo Marinette ignorando a Nino.

La Kwami salió del bolso de la joven, intrigada por todo lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Si, Marinette?

A la chica solo le basto apartar ligeramente su cabello donde se ocultaba el arete en su oreja con una mirada decidida para que todos saltaran de sus asientos nerviosos a excepción de Adrien.

—¡Pollen!

—¡Trixx!

—¡Wayzz!

—¡Sass!

—¡Transformame!—gritaron los cuatro al unisonó.

Varias luces de distintos colores destellaron en la habitación, para luego ver a Viperion salir primero por la ventana con su innata agilidad serpentina, después fue Rena Rougue saltando prácticamente con la cola entre las patas, seguida de Carapace que casi tropieza con su escudo con el marco de la ventana por el pánico de salir huyendo.

Y por ultimo Queen Bee llevando en su hombro a un muy avergonzado Nathaniel que sentía que lo cargaban como un saco de papas.

Marinette resoplo molesta mientras Tikki reía en su hombro.

Nadie quería vérselas con una Ladybug muy enojada.

Mientras tanto Adrien se recargo mas en el espaldar de la silla viéndola fijamente. Era increíble, los años como súper heroína la habían forjado como una líder implacable.

Sin embargo, sonrió, porque él ya estaba acostumbrado al carácter fuerte de su lady.

La franco-china dejo escapar un largo suspiro de sus labios mientras relajaba los hombros, para luego acercarse al rubio bajo su atenta mirada esmeralda.

—De verdad siento llegar a esta hora y no poder evitado todo esto antes—lamento ella desatándolo con ayuda de Tikki—Mis padres necesitaban un par de manos extras por un pedido especial.

—No te preocupes, _bugaboo_. La verdad que no fue tan malo—comento con una sonrisa amable como si nada hubiera pasado. Aunque siendo sincero consigo mismo, ya sentía el trasero cuadrado de estar tanto tiempo en aquella silla incomoda.

Ella solo volvió a suspirar resignada, antes de observar curiosa a su alrededor.

—¿Y dónde está Plagg?—pregunto mirándolo después a los ojos luego de quitar la ultima atadura.

Adrien gruño con algo de mal humor ante aquel detalle.

—Debe estar en un coma láctico en alguna de las habitaciones—murmuro sobando la piel de sus brazos y muñecas donde la cuerda había estado firmemente apretada.

Marinette rio suavemente obviamente encontrándolo divertido.

Después de que el joven se encontrara de pie hipnotizado por el bello sonido de su risa, no pudo evitar ver lo hermosa que se veía, con una ropa sencilla entre una falda de tachones rosa pálido de bordes negro, junto con una camisa de botones blancas y detalles en negro.

Su cabello recogido en un moño, le daba un aspecto más inocente.

Las diminutas pecas color caramelo en el puente de su nariz...

Y sus brillantes y expresivos ojos azules...

_Les cieux..._

¿Cómo era que se llama él?

—Por lo menos llegue a tiempo.

Adrien salió de sus pensamientos para mirarla con curiosidad.

—¿A tiempo de qué?

Al parecer la pillo desprevenida, ella misma no se había dado cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta.

—Uh... no importa—respondió con una sonrisa tranquila.

Sin embargo, él sabía que si le importaba.

Sobre todo porque sus mejillas sonrosadas la delataban completamente.

Aunque debía admitir que estaba sorprendido, la Marinette que conoció hace años se hubiera vuelto un revoltillo de nervios.

—Ahhhh ya entiendo—comenzó hablar de forma algo exagerada—¿Te refieres a que me iban a obligar a decir lo que siento por ti?—comento casualmente mientras estiraba sus agarrotados músculos.

Ella se sobresalto repentinamente ansiosa.

—Entonces... ¿Llegue tarde?—pregunto la chica con pánico sosteniendo sus mejillas.

Joder, se veía adorable.

—_Mon dieu_, lo siento tanto, Adrien—trato de disculparse—De verdad que nunca pensé que llegarían a este punto. Pero debí suponer que esto algún día pasaría, Alya es demasiado testaruda—dijo negando suavemente tratando de controlar su ansiedad interna.

—Mari...—llamo suavemente.

—Sin embargo, te prometo que esto jamás volverá a pasar—continuo metida de lleno en su disculpa—Yo me encargare personalmente de eso—dijo con un leve puchero enojado. Cansada que se metieran en su vida amorosa de aquella manera.

—Marinette.

—¿Estaría mal cazarlos uno a uno con mi yo yo durante un rato?—se pregunto a sí misma, inmersa en sus pensamientos vengativos.

—¡Marinette!—volvió a llamar, pero esta vez en un tono un poco más fuerte.

Entonces ella lo miro.

Bien, era ahora o nunca.

—Uh... tu...

—¿Si?—pregunto ella mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Yo estoy... estoy...—balbuceo inútilmente.

¿Por qué se le tenía que trabar el habla en un momento así?

Era por culpa del encanto que desprendía aquella chica.

—Tu... yo...

_Merde_... estaba demasiado nervioso.

—¿Estás bien?—la franco-china observo como este se movía algo incomodo.

Trago con dificultad, una cosa era confesarle a sus amigos sus sentimientos, y otra muy distinta era decírselo a la chica a la que venía perdidamente enamorado desde que era solo un crio.

—¿Quieres un vaso de agua? Estas un poco pálido, Adrien—le murmuro la joven realmente preocupada a punto de ir a la cocina—Espera aquí.

—¡Estoy enamorado de ti!—exclamo repentinamente con el rostro completamente rojo y con pánico de perder su oportunidad.

Un silencio se estableció, y Marinette se quedo inmóvil mirándolo fijamente con sorpresa.

El pulso del joven modelo estaba a mil por hora. Buscando desesperadamente una reacción de parte de ella, pero comenzó a sentir como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para ambos.

Finalmente la franco-china parpadeo saliendo de su estupor, y se humedeció lentamente los labios pensando muy bien lo que iba a decir a continuación... para tortura de Adrien.

—Ehm... me siento muy alagada, Adrien, pero yo solo te veo como un buen amigo—ella se mordio el suavemente el labio inferior algo apenada.

Él se quedo de piedra con expresión atónita.

Hasta pensó que su corazón dejo de latir en ese instante con la respiración atorada en la garganta.

—Yo...—no supo que decir, el aire no parecía llegar a sus pulmones ante el punzante dolor que rasgaba su pecho.

¿Ya era demasiado tarde?

De repente una estruendosa carcajada llamo la atención del joven, Plagg se estaba riendo impertinentemente con un teléfono en sus manos junto con una Tikki que miraba al felino con reproche.

—¡Ay por el camembert! Esto es puro oro—comento el Kwami entre risas.

Adrien pestañeo confundido aun sin respiración, pero la suave risa de Marinette lo insto a mirarla nuevamente. La franco-china se cubría los labios para evitar reír mas fuerte, mientras su rostro estaba dulcemente ruborizado, y su expresión variaba entre la culpabilidad y la ternura.

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad—comenzó a decir la chica entre risas quitándose una lágrima traviesa—Pero no pude evitar tomar un poco de venganza—dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Eh?—Adrien ladeo ligeramente la cabeza confundido.

—Y esta todo grabado. Esa pelirroja me dará mucho camembert por esto—se dijo así mismo Plagg con una pequeña risa diabólica.

¿Venganza?

De pronto el rubio suspiro temblorosamente con una sonrisa, relajándose al comprender tardíamente la situación.

Su Marinette era malvada, pero admitía que se lo tenía bien merecido.

—Esto es un nivel de crueldad muy elevado hasta para ti, princesa—comento con él con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa ladina.

—Cruel fue esperar tanto para este momento, _mon minou_—ella dulcemente tomo sus manos y las entrelazo con algo de timidez.

Sus ojos brillantes expresaban todo aquello que por tanto tiempo se había profesado en secreto. Sus jóvenes corazones estaban que explotaban de felicidad al ver la mirada de amor en los orbes del otro.

—Me sorprende que hayas superado tu etapa nerviosa—dijo Adrien con sinceridad y diversión.

Marinette solo se encogió levemente de hombros bastante tranquila.

—Digamos que tenía fe de que esto algún día pasaría, solo debía tener paciencia.

—¿Entonces descubrimos el fruto de dicha paciencia, my lady?—ronroneo con una sonrisa galante.

Ella rio encantada.

Y antes de que él siquiera pudiera dar el primer paso, Marinette sujeto su camiseta negra entre sus dedos para atraerlo rápidamente hacia ella y juntar sus labios en el beso más esperado de todo los tiempos.

Adrien no pudo hacer otra cosa que derretirse en el apto, olvidándose su nombre, el año y hasta que planeta vivía.

—Plagg, deja de grabar—reprendió la Kwami a su compañero gatuno—Deberíamos darles un poco de privacidad—estaba claro que se sentía algo apenada.

El pequeño felino chasqueo la lengua, posicionando mejor la cámara del teléfono para un mejor angulo.

—Tsk, hay que poner producir el trabajo, mi querida Tikki—le murmuro con una enorme sonrisa de colmillos.

**Mientras tanto en el edificio de enfrente.**

—A esto yo lo llamo misión cumplida_,_ chicos—dijo Rena Rougue con una gran sonrisa, viendo a la pareja recién formada desde lo alto del edificio.

Entre todos chocaron las palmas con entusiasmo, a excepción de Queen Bee, que se rehusaba dañar su implacable manicura recién hecha.

—Deberíamos considerar convertirlo en un trabajo de medio tiempo—sugirió en broma Carapace cruzándose de brazos.

—Yo no lo consideraría realmente—Nathaniel se puso un poco verde al recordar la furia de la franco-china.

—Ustedes sí que son temerarios—Viperion hablo con humor.

—Hmmm, ¿Adrikins no tenía un primo que estaba en las mismas circunstancias que él?—dijo la abeja toqueteando su barbilla pensativa.

Entonces se miraron entre ellos con sonrisas malignas.

Al parecer tenían trabajo que hacer.

**Fin**

* * *

**Bueno aunque corto y no de muy buena calidad pude escribir alguito :'3 y sinceramente tarde como un mes haciendo esta historia porque mi bebe no me deja tiempo libre x'D**

**Pero espero que pronto el pueda dormir mas por las noches y así yo pueda agarrar algo mas de tiempo para escribir un poco mas YwY**

**Y quise agregar lo de Viperion y su Kwami aprovechando que ya sus nombres habían sido revelados muajajaja... en realidad no pude resistirme(?)**

**¡Nos vemos en la próxima historia! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

**Pd: Aguante al Nathloe o/**

**Pagina de Facebook: Marichat Hasta La Muerte ¬w¬**

**¡Únanse, las esperamos!**


End file.
